Morning After
by AuthorSquared
Summary: Sequel to Thunderstorms and Cuddles. The reactions of the four penguins of the event. Very very slight slash - not even noticeable.
1. Skipper's Reaction

The first thing he felt was warmth and a very small body lying next to him. He opened his eyes and they fell upon Private who was cuddled up against him almost smothering him.

He had half a mind to get up and pretend this never happened.

Then again the other half yelled _"Don't even think about moving!"_

He made a small growling noise when a loud snore came from Ricos' bed. As he growled the smaller penguin muttered something before turning over and smashing his face into Skippers' chest.

By then he thought two things could happen; 1. They'll wake up and kill each other or 2. They'll wake up and pretend this never happened…

Either way it will be awkward.

The storming that caused this to happen was quieting down but the occasional clap of thunder had Private whimpering and getting closer to Skipper.

Awkward.

But it _could _be worse. Somehow, someway. Like if Kowalski or Rico knew.

He sighed before resting his eyes thinking if this only happened once in his life he would make it last.

_**A.N. This is my sequel to "Thunderstorms and Cuddles". Feel free to review. And this will probably be a three-shot. Toodles!**_


	2. Private's Reaction

Private snuggled closer to the bundle of warmth net to him, oblivious of last nights events. The scene played in his mind causing him to let out a fearful squeak and to move back expecting a slap of some sort only to find a sleeping Skipper.

He let out a relieved sigh and settled down to face Skipper as though to sleep.

But then again he _was _scared to look at him when he was awake. It wouldn't hurt for him to take a peek at the leaders face.

He looked peaceful when he slept. He didn't have his brow furrowed with concentration or the sly grin he sometimes wore when he caught him looking at him. Not that he ever did….

Though it _was _tempting.

His brow was smoothed and his eyes closed his chest rhythmically going up and down with his breath and his feathers smooth.

It was… fascinating.

Smiling one last time he closed his eyes and let his mind to more peaceful dreams…

_**A.N. This was shorter than expected but you got the picture. The next one is Kowalski and Rico's reaction. I'll have that one up either tonight or tomorrow. Then ill be gone till Friday but ill think of ideas while I'm gone. See you guys!**_


	3. Kowalski's and Rico's

**Kowalski P.O.V.**

I woke up with a yawn and the noise of thunder and mumbling. _Mumbling? _And why wasn't Skipper awake? It was _his _watch day. Then again I can't hear anything except for Ricos' loud snoring now. Was Private on watch?

Or then again Skipper might have just killed him…

You never_ do _know. Especially with Skipper. He could of already of hid the weapon or used it again…

Maybe it isn't even Rico's snoring. He _better _of not done _anything _to Rico.

Or else.

But back to waking up.

I yawned again and got up, grudgingly hopping down from my high bed to the floor looking back, to wake up Rico only to find a cuddling Skipper and Private.

They were… _cute_

Or at least kinda cute._._

Private was lying sideways facing me and Skipper was on his back one arm protectively around him, while Privates arm was over Skipper.

Weird. But like I said very cute.

Very.

I couldn't really believe I was seeing this. I could calculate night and day and _never _come up with this as an answer. It would turn out blank. I shook my head and found when I was admir- I mean _looking_ at those two Rico got up and made coffee.

Yum.

I'm talking about the coffee though. Not Rico. Of… Course… Not…

He went up to me carefully handing me a cup of coffee without burning me. I muttered thanks and nodded towards the two shorter penguins in the bed still.

"You see those two?" I said trying to look serious but a large grin was on my face.

He nodded and smiled before waddling off towards the T.V. and onto the couch. I grabbed my clipboard and came with him plopping on the couch and writing one simple equation onto my board-

_Private + Skipper = Cuddling_

It wasn't exactly the right kind of math but it worked. Now this equation would work too then…

_Rico + Kowalski = ?_

Now I just have to see what that equals up to.

Now ill be going. To- err… _experiment._

_**A.N. This story was fun to do and even though it was short ill miss it. My next is the 4 words of Penguins Of The Madagascar. That will have Rico/Kowalski and Skipper/Private. See you on Friday. (Hopefully)**_

_**NOTE: LATE DELAY IS BECAUSE OF THE INTERNET NOT ME. DON'T GET MAD.**_


End file.
